Danny Desmond
Danny Desmond is played by Bobby Shields. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Danny Desmond (Desmond coming from a combination of Desert and Diamond)/Diz/Strength/Several Pet Names by Aurum Ne/Chimera Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Lion Faunus - Ears, Sense of Smell, Nightvision Affiliation/Occupation The Arcana Syndicate/Aurum Ne/Huntsman Semblance Wild Fang - Diz can take on the aspects of creatures, like gaining the strength of a gorilla, the jumping ability of a frog, or the armor of an armadillo; This also involves a cosmetic change, so his arms would get hairier, his legs would look shiny and more rubbery, and his skin would become rough and scaled. He can take on multiple aspects at once, giving him the nickname "Chimera" due to his ability to, say, have the head of a lion, arms of a gorilla, scales of a snake, and legs of a cheetah, at once. Mechanics-wise, this lasts for 15 comments - 2 for each additional aspect, and has a cooldown of 5 comments + 2 for each additional aspect (All of this during combat). Out of Combat, he does not suffer these limits. Weapon Tooth, Claw, and his hammer: Cometfall - a warhammer with a trigger that lets it fire like a shotgun from the head of the hammer; Twisting the handle also allows it to retract and extend violently. Skills Fighting, Sexing, Persuasion, Getting in-tune with Nature Weaknesses Relies heavily on instincts, Prideful Appearance Other Important details Frequently Shirtless, on his right shoulder is his family crest, on his left forearm is a personal design Aurum assisted him with. Personality Overview Diz is quite intelligent, but uses it primarily to adapt to situations in combat; He relies heavily on instincts, and if his senses tell him something is up, he doesn't hesitate. If they tell him that the guy on the other side of the bar looks nice... He's gonna offer him a couple of drinks. Despite all of this, he is very gentle with those he has a close fondness for. Quirks Not very quiet in public places; Purrs when content. Voice Medium-level voice with some pretty decent gravel to it. Theme "Sexy and I know it" by LMFAO "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake Backstory Danny was born and raised by a richer family in Vacuo. That of course didn't mean he didn't have to fend for himself. For much of his childhood, he enjoyed a leisurely life exploring the deserts. The long, arduous days in the desert tanned his skin and caused him to be well-built. About a year before he was planning to enroll in Shade Academy - he'd dreamed of becoming a Hunter - His family moved to Mistral, hoping to expand the family business. And expand it did. Unfortunately, Diz didn't exactly take well to Haven, and after a bit of a falling out with his parents, moved back to Vacuo to enroll in Shade. In his third year, he went on a mission near the borders of Vacuo and ended up meeting Aurum Ne. They kept in contact after that, and during vacations they would visit each other. While Aurum became a professional alchemist, Diz stayed on his career path and became quite a powerful Huntsman. In between missions he stops by to visit Aurum. Around the age of 24, Aurum invited Diz into the Syndicate after an accident caused the previous Strength to become The Hanged Man. Gallery Danny.jpg Category:Characters